William Weasley (TheSnailQueen)
This AU interpretation of this character is written by Rebekah Sherman and is coming soon. , , , , , |blood= |Marital= Married |alias= * Bill (by family and friends) * Will (by friends) * Indiana (sometimes jokingly referred to as Dr Jones by Rapier and Rocket) |Title= * * * |signature= |hidep= |species=Human ( traits) |gender=Male |height= 6'2 |hair=Red |eyes=Green (with flecks of gold and a ring of gold around the pupil) |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (wife) *Victoire Weasley (daughter) *Dominique Weasley (daughter) *Louis Weasley (son) * Arthur Weasley (father) * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) * Charlie Weasley (brother) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (sister-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (niece) * Athena Weasley (niece) * Duncan Weasley (nephew) * Edward Weasley (brother) * Percy Weasley (brother) † * George Weasley (brother) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (brother-in-law) * Fred Weasley (brother) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (sister-in-law) * Ron Weasley (brother) * Samantha McGonagall (sister-in-law) * Rose Weasley (niece) * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (sister) * Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) * Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) * Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) * Jacob Weasley (uncle) * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (aunt) * Mateo Weasley (cousin) * Hermione Granger (cousin-in-law) * Azra Weasley (cousin) * Sebastian Chambers (cousin-in-law) * Evita Weasley (cousin) * Luciano Weasley (cousin) * Zahra Weasley (cousin) * Safiya Weasley (cousin) * Richard Weasley (uncle) * Joanna Weasley (aunt) * Lynnette Weasley ("sister", cousin) * Edmund Weasley ("brother", cousin) * Tristian Weasley ("brother", cousin) * Matilda Weasley ("sister", cousin) * Dartagnan Weasley (uncle) * Alyssandra Lovegood (aunt) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) † * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) † * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (niece) * Gideon Prewett (uncle) † * Annie Prewett (née Greene) (aunt) † * Fabian Prewett Jr ("brother", cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née ) (cousin, via marriage) * Vivienne Prewett ("sister", cousin) * Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † * Rose Atwood (maternal aunt) † * Aster Atwood-Prewett ("brother", cousin) † * Silene Atwood-Prewett ("sister", cousin) * Bilius (uncle) † * Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) † * Cedrella Weasley (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † * Weasley family * House of Black |hidem= |Animagus = Barbary Lion |Boggart = |jukebox = Indiana Jones Theme Song |Patronus = Barbary Lion |Wand = Beech, 14¾", Phoenix feather, supple and swish-y, excellent for charm work. This wand has bonded very strongly with it's master having absorbed his ideals and work ethic, it is an ideal partner for Bill's line of work. It is unerringly loyal and has, on more than one occasion, actively deterred others from using it. The medium dark wood is carved with protection runes that ensure Bill always has a last line of defence if a job goes south, and though well worn with nicks and scratches all the way along it's length, this wand is clearly incredibly well loved and cared for. It's handle is painted in fading metallic gold and red paint and a small lion charm is magically attached to the base; a clear indication of his eternal house pride. |hidea= |job= for |House=Gryffindor |Loyalty= *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor *Potterwatch *Muggle-Born Network *Weasley family *Prewett family }} William "Bill" Jacob Weasley (b. , ) is a . He is the eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and as such he has seven younger siblings, Charlie, Ed, Percy, the twins George and Fred, Ron and the youngest Ginny. He's very close to and protective of all his siblings, though that doesn't stop him from teasing them as a good big brother should. He attended between the years of and and was sorted into house where he thrived, excelling in most of his classes, whilst still maintaining just enough of a mischievous nature to constantly exasperate and amuse his head of house, Professor McGonagall. During his fifth year he was made a and would later go on to be for his final year, something he was never too fussed about, but enjoyed bending the rules a tad for his younger brothers when the need arose. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Final Year Going into Cursebreaking Working for Gringotts Second Wizarding War Order of the Phoenix Guarding Hogwarts and Battling Death Eaters Altercation with Fenrir Greyback Marriage to Fleur Muggle-Born Network Shell Cottage Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Curse Breakers Category:Gringotts Staff Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Order Member Category:Potterwatch Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Weasley Family Category:Delacour Family Category:Prewett Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Prefect Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Head Boy Category:Partial Lycanthropy Category:Auberon Fans Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:The Weasleys